We're Monsters
by Mad Madi007
Summary: Bonnie is anything but ordinary, and Irish. All she has to be is normal but she takes it upon herself to keep profiles clean. It's not easy, however, when Maddy takes a dislike to her and Rhydian is acting like a clown. What do you do when your foster family consists of a Vampire, Ghost and two Werewolves? And a best friend is questioning. I guess we're all Monsters. RhydianxOC


Chapter 1- Cry Lion

**All damaged people are dangerous. Survival makes them so. Why? Because they have no pity. They know that others can survive, as they did.**

_**-**__**Josephine Hart**_

**~oOo~**

Bonnie Nightwood-Gray

**Friday, early morning.**

**~oOo~**

Dusk was slowly approaching like the distant twinkling lights. The old car was galloping forwards, greedily consuming the distance between here and there. To my left Mitchell was looking down the bright floodlights, steady dark watching the road narrow and twist as we came upon a small farm rock hedge.

I huffed and shifted in the soft leather seat, twisting so I was facing the strobe of shadows racing along the side of the car. It seemed like I'd cursed everything. I knew it was stupid to do so, as more than anything the villain was the man sitting next to me, but was it simply human nature to blame one's self? _Like I'm human! _I thought. That was true, at the least.

Mitchell stretched his pale hands to the stero and turned on my belting tracks. He cringed momentarily as I erupted in a stiff fit of chuckling. I'd made _the _cheesiest road trip mixtape possible with help from Annie knowing that George and Nina (my foster parents) would be in the other car. Now some old hit from the Bee Gees was screaming out of the stero like a possessed cat throwing itself into boiling water. Fumbling with the stero settings Mitchell eventually slammed it off and the heavy silence, aside from the hum of the old Chevrolet Camaro, rested on our shoulders. I looked over to the dark haired, pale man with a large mousey grin that painted over his face as our eyes met. The gaze was held for a moment before he found himself in stiches of laughter as well. I laughed with him and the silence that had consumed us for most of the early morning drive was released in the fits of laughter shaking my lean body. The curse I felt I'd brought upon these extraordinary people was lifted as the golden light of the sunrise brought the horizon. Today was a new day; a new life began as old life was left behind. It was as simple as changing skin.

**~oOo~**

**Several Hours Later. **

**~oOo~**

I lifted another one of the boxes with relative ease and looked up to the large brick house. It was beautiful in a simple statement, but it also breathed the essence of a fairy-tale castle filled with mystery. Two stories high with an attic and a basement (making it indeed 4 stories) the brick home held within pale walls six bedrooms varying in size from large to comfortably matchbox. It had two bathrooms, one up stairs and one downstairs. Beneath the first floor there was a large dry basement, a picture out of the horror films. There were two doors blocking the only way out and in of the dark basement which was perfect for Nina and George come full moon. Above the basement was the kitchen, a large rather glamorous refurnished kitchen with a slick stylish finish. There was a lounge downstairs as well. With the abandoned funny green coloured couch occupying the centre of the room it seemed lonely and made the room seem larger.

I took a few steps towards the big new home and wondered how long we would stay. Next door there lived a family of four, two parents and two kids by the looks. I wondered if they knew what was in store for them. It was a question I'd asked myself, mainly for Mitchell's part. I knew he wanted to go clean and not drink, but for how long would that last? He had always assured that there were systems in place to ensure people like him didn't get noticed. Vampires like him didn't get caught. Still, the question remained- Live in a city where you were tempted at every moment, or live in a village like this sweet place and risk being noticed? I had met with hunters of the supernatural and they were very black and white about what was right and wrong. I couldn't think anyone could hurt such nice people as Nina and George, the couple who had taken me in and fostered me when I was deported from South America back to England. The two of them were Werewolves and every full moon the unbelievable would occur and a werewolf would consume the nerdy looking George and the smart Nina. Annie was a ghost after her fiancé had killed her, she was one of the most beautiful people ever met but she was powerful enough to turn down the doors to take her onwards and be solid at times. Mitchell was the dark vampire, you could see it lingering on the edges of his very being, but despite this it was almost impossible to look past the funny Irish man who was trying to go clean. Then there was me. Could you get any weirder? Two werewolves, a vampire, ghost and a shifter.

I pushed a stray lock of auburn hair behind my ear and slipped through the doorway. The sharp climb up the stairs was nothing for me and before I knew it I had reached the long dark hallway. A small shiver ran down my spine as I pushed childish fears deep down inside my chest and lifted my chin. Within several purposefully slow steps I had reached the end of the hallway and leapt through the waiting doorframe, twisting on my heel to catch the last of an imaginary beast creeping up on me. As soon as I faced the non-existent beast it faded like smoke into the shadows of the hallway. There it would wait to torment me when I returned, but for now I safe in the sanction of my new room. I looked over to the other box of collectables I had that now rested on the window bed. The bed was the shape of a large hexagon and the bed reached all corners of the window sill that rested just a head higher than the mattress itself. Surrounding the bed little cupboards were painted in quaint pasty shades of blue and green. I made a mental note to get some black paint to paint the silhouettes of trees and wolves on them when I got the time.

Aside from the unique bed there was a fireplace at the right end of the room. It had a small mantel place and created quite a draft when the cold wind blew. I placed down the box of clothes and books I had near the fireplace and dared the shadowy beast once again, making another trip.

**~oOo~**

**Monday.**

**First Quarter Moon**

**~oOo~**

Awkwardly I shifted behind the desk as the stout lady tried to explain where my locker would be in the school complex. I nodded back blankly when she asked if I understood. Why bother her repeating it for the third time if I was still not going to understand. Despite my English speaking upbringing my life had been tainted with different cultures and languages. For the past six years my life had been split between living with a South African family and speaking some distorted Afrikaans at home and school, and living in South America Chile learning swiftly the fluent language they spoke. This didn't take into account the first 10 years of my life that thrived within a well-worn suitcase of journalist parents, and in which case simply made the schooling system confusing for me.

The woman handed over a small map of the school along with a complementary school diary and a toothy smile. _Maps, finally something understandable! _I couldn't help but think as I took it greatly.

"Have a nice day miss," she said with words stanching of a heavy accent while I turned and made my way down the corridor.

I muttered my thanks and opened the swing door towards where my locker was marked on the map. It didn't take long as I melted in and out of the crowd in the hallway with ease if not a little rust. A particular dirty blonde haired, dog smelling lad tripped and almost crashed into me but it was nothing short of a sharp side step and the problem was avoided. Then I was at my locker staring at the empty shelf.

I chewed at my bottom lip before running my hands over my face and throwing some stuff in there. Nothing more than a couple of heavy textbooks that I wouldn't need for the next few lessons I'd be having. _Try fit in Bonnie, _I heard Nina persist in my ear. _You're more human than any of us, try enjoy your final years in High School, _George added. _Join a club! _Annie exclaimed excitedly. The thought made me smile. Mitchell had rubbed my head and kicked me out the door without saying anything else.

That's when the droning of the bell rattled through the halls and shattered my thoughts. I huffed and made my way through the scattering crowd with map in hand and discovered my class with a swell of luck and relief. The door was wide open and a bustling murmur of words set the class on a low hum. At the back, three brightly coloured painted girls sat laughing and playing with their hair. Closer to the front three lads sat sneering at a couple across the room. Between the smart remarking trio and the now couple was a sharp looking fellow red head and her rich chocolate coloured friend. Upon further inspection it appeared like the dog smelling dirty blonde was the one sitting next to the pretty brunet. She was eyeing me cautiously and then whispered suspiciously to the lad next to her.

I rolled it off my shoulders and went to take a seat at the back corner when a sharp address from the teacher tore me back.

"AH! He exclaimed. "New kid."

I ignored the deogritory remark and turned to face him a clearly forced smile holding little warmth. He leaned against the far edge of the desk and motioned for me to take a stance on the other far edge. Without much resistance I did as silently asked. "Tell us about yourself…" he searched along a sheet to try and retrieve my name. I gave him no help and in a moment he had found what he was searching for. "Bonnie."

I shrugged.

"Well it must be a change from Ireland?" he prompted trying to procure a verbal response.

I swallowed several sharp remarks and gifted him with a shuffle of my feet. "I'm not Irish. In fact I don't believe in 'belonging' to a country. The world is breaking down the boundaries between nationalities to the point where multicultural diversity is the norm. How can I belong to just one country when my life has been shared with so many? Is my nationality based on where I am born, or where I've spent the most of my childhood, or where I've travelled? Or does my nationality simply reside in my parent's history? Is nationality hereditary?" My voice was level and reasonable, but my response had scattered a good first impression and left me looking like a know-it-all bitch.

The teacher swallowed and unfolded his arms to brace himself on the pine table behind him. "Where were you born then?"

"Iraq," I stated.

His, along with several other students' let their eyebrows rise with surprise before letting me settle gladly down at the seat behind the dog smelling lad and brunet girl.

The teacher wasn't done with me yet though. As he made his way around the desk to retrieve the roll resting on the pinewood desk he quirked his head as if the thought had just come to him. I dreaded it silently but emotionlessly slung my bag onto the table. _Try fit in Bonnie, _I heard Nina persist in my ear once again. George seemed to call from the window to my left, _Try enjoy your final years in High School. _Annie dutiable added, _Join a club! _I couldn't help but groan at the thought. _The only club wanting me now is going to be the freak show! _

The teacher, Mr. Jefferies cleared his throat and tipped the pencil in my direction earning an A+ on his thoughtful glare. "And where have you travelled from today Bonnie?"

_Home._

"Just the other side of England."

_That was before a year in South America, Chile. Then there was three years of South Africa, some time in Australia, New Zealand, Alaska and America was good fun. Can't remember much of the Middle East aside from a lot of fear. How about you sir? You travel from the fridge to the couch often? _

Mr. Jefferies nodded dully, clearly wanting a little more spice to the answer but I was trying to be normal and normal wouldn't explain my blood. "Right then," he muttered and the class gradually turned their eyes away from me. Most of their attention went with it, except for the clearly torn looking brunet in front of me. She was constantly about to turn around and face me, but then backed out of it, turned, backed out.

The blonde guy beside her leaned over and whispered something to her alone the lines of, "Maddy calm down."

I looked down to where she was quickly pulling away her hands with dark blue veins protruding from her skin like lines on a road map. She curled them into fists with a huff and her muscles coiled like she was about to pounce but was waiting for the opportune chance. _Interesting. Maybe I could join the freak club after all! I wonder what she is. _

The teacher walked away from the whiteboard as another teacher - boring, dull faced- stood in the doorway, awaiting recognition. "Just a moment students," Mr Jefferies excused himself and retired to the hallway along with the dull faced older woman.

That's when 'Maddy' lunged. She turned around sharply and eyed me narrowly. "What are you doing here?" she snarled lowly, just enough so that the ruckus someone else was making could override our conversation.

I ignored her. _A fight on the first day, in the first subject, _I thought glumly. _Try fit in, _Nina now seemed to nag.

"Maddy," hissed the guy beside her.

She snarled at him and turned back to me with dark eyes, the slight tint of yellow. "I'm here," I started slowly turning back to face her, "Clearly to kill kittens. Sorry if I offended." I stood up and went to the seat behind me so at least two desks and a set of chairs was between me and the shifting blue veined Maddy. This wasn't good enough for her and she swiftly moved seats so she was sitting right in front of me again. 'Golden Labrador' (the newly names dirty blonde, dog smelling lad who had a little more common sense than Maddy appeared to have) follow with close suit if only to support or restrain his friend.

I dropped my gaze out the window lazily. I could have given anything to be in that forest instead of here right now. That was saying something because generally I enjoyed learning. I enjoyed school. I loved to watch the little interactions and simple gestures people made to one another. I loved the tickling drama from a distance, and the thrilling discovery inside the classroom. Although I was smart for my age and could easily do most of what was expected of me at school I found it was the kick start to push me forward into exploring possibilities and expanding my knowledge. Both my parents had (one of them possibly still) been journalists and digging for the story, fleshing it out and finding the truth amid lies was what they did and loved. Things could have been a lot different if I hadn't of ran away in South Africa. Things would have been a lot different if my father hadn't of been a heavy drinker, if he hadn't of been so obsessed with finding the truth, the story, the headline. Putting it simply, it would have been a lot different if mum was still here and alive.

"You smell weird," Maddy stated sniffing the air around me so her nostrils flared and gave the effect of a horse snorting. Her words brought me back into the unattended classroom where the teacher, Mr Jefferies was talking to a dull faced woman behind a heavy door.

He poked his head back through, exasperated, as someone fell off their seat and crashed onto the floor with a piggish squeal. Everyone erupted into laughter with the exception of a straight looking red head in the front, Maddy, Golden Labrador, and me.

"Quiet please!" Mr Jefferies said sternly as the kid got back onto his seat. Then he was back into the hallway talking animatedly to the dull woman once again.

Golden Labrador had growled once again at Maddy for her remark. I shrugged it off as he threw me an apologetic look. "It's probably paint. I'm renovating my room at the moment."

"No it's not paint," Maddy growled. "You don't smell right."

She grabbed my hair and pushed it to her nose and they flared again as she bathed in my scent. Golden Labrador grabbed Maddy's hand and roughly pulled it away so the two of us were separated. "She just acts weird when she's stressed. We've got exams this week," the lad explained quickly to cover his friend's weird behaviour.

"No I'm not!" Maddy snapped with a slight wine in her tone. "And don't talk about me like I'm not here!" she added in a huff, still eyeing me up weirdly.

"Must be near full moon," I joked watching the two of them stiffen suddenly. _Hit a raw nerve have I? _"Everyone gets a little weird near full moon," I covered up and only slightly did they relax. "Probably has something to do with how it affects tides and the percentage of water in our bodies."

"Yeah?" Golden Labrador said, badly trying to hold interest with as few words as possible.

I nodded in response and then looked back out the window. In truth the full moon did more than just change humans into beasts, people were known to buy and sell stock shares according to the phases of the moon, do wilder things. I wondered if it had something to do with how the brain was the moistest organ of the human body, and also one of the most important. _For thinking and responding at least. _

Mr Jefferies returned to the classroom, looked over to where Maddy and Golden Labrador were sitting and then his gaze sprinted up to me, returning his baffled look. "Right then," he started and then began his lesson on Ancient Greek History.

**~oOo~**

**Greek philosopher Aristotle and Roman historian Pliny the Elder suggested that the ****brain was the "moistest" organ in the body and thereby most susceptible**** to the pernicious influences of the moon, which triggers the tides. **

**~oOo~**

Why was it, that when the same bell rings at the end of break, it sounds so significantly different to when it rang before break? A math exam now loomed over my shoulders and formulas leaked out of a rather mushy feeling brain. With a casual side glance I noticed the sharp looking red head and her guy friend slowly making their way towards the gaping mouth of the school entrance. _Try fit in, _Nina demanded in my ear. Mitchell's phantom hand rubbed on the top of my head with silent reassurance.

Summoning a stale breath between my teeth I figured I'd look more out of place without friends, than with a few. With that in mind and the leaking math formulas I fell in step beside the girl.

"Ready for the test?" I asked lamely. _The first thing that came to your head was that?_

The sharp looking red head turned to me and I noticed that in fact I had her appearance all wrong. Her features were soft and pale with a sprinkle of perfectly placed freckles. Behind her glasses large hazel eyes seemed to appreciate the small talk.

"As ready as ever," she replied clutching a little tighter onto the text books in her hands. "Shannon Kelly," she introduced herself with a nod.

"Bonnie," I replied with an equally short nod of the head. "A fellow red head, but yours is much prettier than my auburn."_ Compliments go a long way I've noticed, almost as far as insults. _

"I don't think so," the nice looking lad spoke up for the first time. My eyes made my way towards him as he reeled backwards. "Not that your hair is nice Shannon it's just…" he trailed off lamely.

I saved him, "You play football?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "It's all he ever talks about."

But by then we had reached the straight lined hall. The air around us seemed to be alive with the burning smell of a fast, nervous working mind. With little hope many were trying to grasp onto the last small tatters of formulas leaking out of their ears, others strode in with an air of confidence about them much like Shannon Kelly.

Her friend who liked football introduced himself before he slunk away to a seat, a mix between confident and horribly doomed. "Tom," was all he said with a sure handshake and a grin.

I took a seat on the edge of the hall, a small way away from the Shannon and football loving Tom. To my left was the last two seats and now Maddy took a seat at the furthest, throwing me once again one of those looks that told me not to get too comfortable. I sighed and looked away from her to the bland, tall hall wall. Resting not too much further than an arm's length was a red fire alarm, it protruded from the wooden wall like a ugly bursting boil. The itching temptation to slam my fist into the glass and ring the bell rose within my chest. _Would it sound like the bell before lunch, or after? _

"Nice of you to join us Rhydian," Mr Jefferies spoke grabbing me from my daydream and thrusting me back into the hall with a math test placed, staring at me. I looked down at it, all blue and white with a simple presence of an intimidating nature. "_If you fail me you fail life," _it seemed to warn with no mercy.

I caught the smirk Rhydian (_promoted from Golden Labrador it seemed_) threw at Mr Jefferies before he tossed his bag to his feet and slung himself into the chair in falling grace. He looked over to me and the wisps of his smile faded, however it turned to a nervous grin when he looked over to Maddy. She was beginning to tap nervously on the test paper as her skin paled drastically highlighting many darker tinted blue veins. It wasn't as prominent as I was depicting it, however if she didn't calm down it would be. I wondered if Golden Labra…- Rhydian. I wondered if Rhydian had in on Maddy's not so secret, secret.

"Your test starts now," Mr Jeffries's voice rang out with low authority. Like a race the paper gate was slammed open and the galloping scribble of pencil to paper broke the echoing silence.

I turned my own paper over with purposely slow ease, glancing over the hunched shoulders of students to the simple clock on the wall standing high above all. Time, rules all.

_**This thing all things devours:  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down.**_

Tolkien had written that (time) within a beloved childhood story book, The Hobbit.

I was once again drawn towards my left where Maddy had dropped her pencil, the sound deafening. It was almost like I could hear her heat beat racing faster as her nerves changed, her human features leaking off her form and the blue veins stood out like a statement. She placed her head on the desk and lengthening fingernails clawed at her head. I didn't need another excuse to leap from my chair and scratch the itch. In a short powerful punch the glass shattered and a shrill noise erupted throughout the school. Everyone sprung up from their hunched over holes in the ground and looked around in bewilderment like meerkats searching for the source of danger.

Maddy was on the ground with Rhydian under her desk. He was hushing comforting words to her. No one took much notice of them, instead they turned their eyes towards me and Mr Jefferies, awaiting the slaughter of the gladiator thrown into the fighting stadium to face death with as much grace as death could give them.

The clock looked down, continuing without glance of mercy. To time everyone was old women with wrinkles on their faces and a war villain, deserving of the pressure and weight behind the bars. Time, a concept made up by us. It was intangible, unlike clocks and the lines on a face it painted.

"Bonnie," Mr Jefferies said in a single flat tone. _No mercy for the strong. _

From the corner of my eye I saw Maddy slowly glancing up from under her table as everyone was ushered out of the hall but I kept my gaze on Mr Jefferies wondering which way to spin my reasons. _I needed to stop someone who doesn't really like me from turning into something unhuman. Sorry sir, but it is tough being human/everything else. Don't suspend me maybe?_ –These were all possible, but not advised. _**Try fit in!**_ Nina now screamed. Ha! Like that was going to happen. It was third period, the last half of a four piece block consisting within the school day. What was I thinking?

**~oOo~**

So I spun it as dyslexia and a bit of a panic attack. In the long run it was a winner and the only repercussion being an after school detention which was do-able, _Not like I have much of a social life, _I think to myself as I walked down the hallways.

Crowding me in with a white wash press I felt my own fingers itch with a need to expand my senses. The full moon for everyone, I believed, held some sort of prehistoric want. There was half of me I was certain about to a sharp edge, my father's side. But my mother's side of me was like a foggy mystery, holding in it dangers and opportunities. One thing I had been taught were various healing rituals, abilities, the ins and outs as such.

That's when a thick scent grasped me with grey, thin fingers and gripped around my throat. _Fire. _A low wolf howl splintered the air, raising goosebumps down my arms. I followed the scent through the thin twisting walls of the science block and burst through a door just as Rhydian staggered against it. His eyes were the colour of demon yellow, wild and not human. Thin pulsing blue veins crawled underneath pale skin like slithering snakes, warning everyone that he was dangerous and not fully human. The smoke was thicker in here. Maddy lay, sprawled on the floor trying to desperately reach the soft featured Shannon Kelly who was unconscious on the floor.

All this was taken in within a glance of the scene, a single moment. I took hold of Rhydian within the next moment and locked eyes with him, placing a hand gently to cup his jaw and watched calmly as the wild fear slipped away from him. "Go get Mr Jefferies," I said slowly and then left him in the middle of the hallway. "Now," I added walking back into the classroom as he stood there in a daze.

The next thing was Maddy. _Saved twice in a day by me, maybe she'll like me a little better? _Somehow I doubted it. I touched her head and then took her hand, gently lifting her up with ease and moving her out into the hallway where I sat her against the wall and looked her sternly in the eye. The demon yellow faded and her normal eye colour returned. She needed a little more coxing than Rhydian did to remove her half human, half beast state. It was a ritual I would do when my real father had drunken too much and lay half asleep in a dirty motel sofa, part black hound and part human. I did it for the mercy of the maids who would come in early the next morning.

"Shannon, I need to get Shannon," she muttered through a hoarse voice.

Then I left Maddy, dazed and coughing in the hallway but as human as she could reach and reached the fire just as Tom entered. With ease I strode around the fire and grabbed her feet as Tom grabbed her shoulders, underneath the armpits. Her head lulled around like it wasn't attached to her body when we lifted her. Mr Jefferies, sparing no time rained early Christmas upon the licking red flames. The warm flush of heat remained on my cheekbones long after the flames left the room.

I gently let Shannon's feet down as she drank the relatively fresh air greedily, her eyes wild like Rhydian's had been, except Shannon at the present was fully human. She coughed ruggedly; the smoke had thickened her voice as she muttered something to herself.

For a moment everyone held a few seconds of silence. The fire alarm had stopped screaming and it seemed to leave and echoing, hollow emptiness in its wake. It was nearly impossible to miss Rhydian's warm green eyes as he store at me with a little disbelief.

"Shannon," Maddy said making me look away from Rhydian and to the startled red head. She pushed herself up quickly earning a, 'easy,' from Tom and a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Maddy added.

Shannon pushed her head close to Tom's chest, moving so that her body was facing away from Maddy, Rhydian and I. "I saw… I thought I saw," she muttered looking over at the two of them like at any moment they might leap from their places and rip her to shreds. She had the look in her eyes when someone realises not to fear the dark, but what lays waiting within it.

"It's over now," Tom reassured her as I caught Maddy throwing Rhydian a nervous warning look. "It's finished. You're safe now Shan, you're safe."

Tom's words had a certain surety about it. The way the words rolled off the tongue even calmed the already calm me. It was certain now, however that Shannon had seen something and that was dangerous for everyone. Not the end of the world, but dangerous.

"I thought I saw a lion," I exclaimed loudly, looking from Shannon who had hurt cross her face. "My fingers, they had fur on them. I think it might have been the smoke. What started it?" I asked turning to Maddy. I had confirmed that it was possible for something to have been seen, putting myself in the firing line (that didn't matter for me as such, as I had full control over my abilities… that I knew of), and then changed the focus back to Shannon who I didn't really want to do but it was necessary.

Mr Jeffries turned to Shannon who looked exasperated.

**A/N: Hey! Wolfblood has gotta be my new fix and I've been chewing at the bit to write a fanfiction for it. I thought it would be interesting to mix it with a little Being Human (UK). Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is on its way. **

**-Madi. **


End file.
